Meeting Percy's Camp Friends
by shadowqueen9962
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Percy's mortal and totally normal friends from Goode High School meets the demigods. WHAT! And Rachel comes back to Goode for good (see what I did there). Read & review please, hope you like it!


Meeting Percy's Camp Friends

No One's POV

Kayla, Chelsea, Mark, Kevin, Rachel and Percy ran out of the their last class of the school year in pure glee.

"Yes! Summer is finally here!" shouted Chelsea, "I can finally leave this hell hole and spend it with you guys".

"Watch your language Miss Foster!" growled the P.E teacher, Mr. Maxime as he walked by.

"He is just jealous because his not young and beautiful like us, anymore," whispered Mark and kissed Chelsea on the cheek causing her face to turn red like a tomato.

"Uh, lovebirds, enough with the PDA!" exclaimed Kevin and placed his self in between them.

"So Perce and Rach, what are you guys doing for the summer?" Kayla asked. She prayed that they will not say that they were going to the summer camp because she wanted to spend more time with Percy, so he could fall in love with her.

"Oh you know, the usual, we're going to camp", replied Rachel, their red-headed friend.

"Seriously! Again!" groaned the mortals.

"Dude, when can we go to your oh-so-wonderful camp?" asked Kevin.

Percy sighed, he knew how badly they wanted to go to Camp Half-Blood, but sadly they weren't half bloods.

"You know the rules already Kev," Percy said, "you need to have a single parent and to be ADHD and dyslexic."

"Uh Huh, but Rachel does not have those requirements but she gets to go!" Chelsea complained.

"Well, Rachel is just weird like that," Percy said with a smirk.

"Jackson!" and Rachel punched him.

Percy pretended to be hurt but was still smiling. He was glad Rachel got expelled from that posh girl school. He had a friend who he could talk to about, well, non-mortal things.

"So, when are you guys leaving?" asked Kayla.

Rachel shook her head silently, like really Kayla, way to be subtle about your crush on Percy. The girl looked ready to jump Perce right there and then! Oooh, Annabeth will not like this.

"We're leaving tomorrow, so if you want you can come say good- bye," Percy said.

"Ok, well on the morrow, dear lads and lasses," Mark said and bowed while Chelsea curtsied.

They all laughed and went home.

Percy and Rachel, were standing on the sidewalk with their suitcases, wearing orange shirts saying 'Camp Half-Blood' and blue jeans.

"Awww, twinsies!" shouted Chelsea when she was near enough for them to hear.

They both glared at her while the others laughed. Kayla could not help but stare at Percy because, wow, that shirt was defining his muscles! Rachel noticed and gave her a warning look causing her to blush and look away. Kayla wondered what was Rachel's problem. Does she have a thing for Percy, her future boyfriend/fiancée/husband.

"Are you guys waiting for a magical carriage to pick you up or something?" asked Kelvin.

"No, drama king," Percy sighed but soon smiled brightly. "Our ride will appear in 1, 2, 3," he clapped his hands and looked expectantly around.

"And I'm the drama king," grumbled Kelvin.

Before Percy could respond, a black bus, with the words 'Camp Awesomeness' on the sides, drove up towards them. The mortals thought that the driver was high or something because he/she drove over a recycle bin and a Stop Sign! With a frightening screech it stopped right in front of them.

Out came the most attractive teenagers these mortals have ever seen. The first was a girl with electric blue eyes, spiky, black hair who was wearing a black shirt that said 'Death To Barbie' and black skinny jeans with knee-high boots. She also had a tiara? A pale, olive-skinned guy with black long hair, that covered his eyes, came out after. He was dressed in total black and looked bored. They both had an emo appearance.

"Pinecone face! Death Breath! How are my favorite, annoying cousins?" Percy exclaimed.

What the tomatoes? Cousins! Since when did PJ have cousins?

"Hey, Kelp for Brains and Prophetess! Everything is great on my side. You know, staying young forever!" the blue-eyed girl responded. Percy and Rachel laughed at this causing the lost mortals to be even more confused.

"Ha, nice one Thals. Well, I'm cool, Katie's mom told me to go outside and have some fun in the sun or she will suffocate me with cereal. Other than that, everything is great," the emo guy said with a lazy smile.

The side of the bus opened and two similar guys fell from it. They both got up and dusted each other's clothes and looked at each other like they were staring at their reflections in a mirror to fix themselves. Both of them had brown curly hair and blue eyes. They looked exactly the same except one was taller than the other.

"Hey Perce, what's under the sea?" asked the twins.

"Really guys, that's just lame and stupid," Rachel sighed.

A guy who looked a little like the twins came out except he had black hair and brown eyes. An athletic, girl with brown, stringy hair and brown eyes came out and stood next to him. A Hispanic elf looking guy, with black hair and with mischievous looking brown eyes came out. Then a girl who looked like a Native American with choppy, chocolate-brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes and a blonde boy, who looked like a Julius Caesar statue, with blue eyes, like the emo girl, followed. After them, came an African-American girl, who seemed younger, with curly, cinnamon, brown hair and golden eyes came out, holding hands with a Chinese boy who looked like a professional wrestler but kind of shy, who had black, short hair and brown eyes. Lastly, a girl with black hair and brown eyes came out.

Beside the first two teenagers who emerged, everyone was wearing an orange shirt saying 'Camp Half-Blood' and jeans or khakis.

Percy and Rachel went out to hug and greet them excitedly.

"Ahem, uh introductions!" exclaimed Mark, never a patient one.

"Oh right! Friends from school these are my friends from camp, friends from camp these are my friends from school. So, mingle everyone!" Percy shouted.

"Percy! Don't be such a sea pig!" exclaimed one of the twins, the taller one.

Sea pig? What's with the sea references with these guys?

"Ignore him," Rachel said, rolling her eyes. "This is Mark and Chelsea, they're dating" she eyed the Hispanic dude wearily, who blushed slightly, "and this is Kayla and Kevin," she finished.

"Hi, I'm Percy"

"Shut up, doofus" the blue-eyed girl said, smacking him on the arm.

"Any who, this is Thalia Grace, the girl who just smacked Percy, Jason Grace, her brother, Piper Grace," at that the girl with the choppy hair and the Jason dude blushed causing the others to laugh, "oh sorry, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Clarisse La Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Katie Gardner and"

"Stop right there, honey bunches of oats," the shorter twin said.

They both cleared their throats and out of nowhere hip hop music started to play and they break danced on the sidewalk which brought weird looks from pedestrians.

"I'm Travis," the shorter one said, "I'm Connor," the taller twin said, "And weeeeeeeeeee, are the STOLLS! WHAT!" they both ended their intro with a back flip.

"Oh in the name of Zeus' underwear, you guys got your names wrong!" sighed Katie and grabbed by their collars so they would stop making a fool of themselves.

"Ok then, well it was," Kayla begun but got interrupted by Percy's outburst.

"Where is Annabeth!" Percy shouted while he looked around frantically. So, that's why he seemed so distracted, he was looking for someone called Annabeth, thought Kevin. The demigods smirked at each other but did not say a word.

He went underneath the tree nearby to search for the 'Annabeth'. Suddenly, a girl with curly, blonde hair and stormy grey eyes jumped on to his back from the branches causing them both to fall on to the ground. All the teens were rolling on the floor laughing their butts off, except for Kayla who was fuming silently.

"Is she Annabeth?" asked Chelsea, after catching her breath.

"Yes, yes I am," the blonde girl answered as she ran up to them, leaving a shocked and angry Percy under the tree.

"Alrighty then, so that's everyone! Let's get a move on Kelp head. I want to kick someone's butt at sword fighting," stated Thalia.

"No way Thals, you are not driving again, I am!" Rachel said, " Bye guys, see you next school year!" With that, she hugged the mortals and went to join the argument the demigods were having on who to drive the bus.

Annabeth was about to leave, but was stopped as Percy grabbed her around the waist to kiss her, quite passionately. All his friends stood there gaping because none of them knew he had a girlfriend. Poor Kayla, felt her heart torn to pieces and wanted to cry. However, she kept it in when she saw Chelsea giving her a pitied look because she knew about her crush on Percy. Finally, they came back for air, to be greeted by shouts from the campers about hurrying the butts on to the bus.

"Perce, uh, when were you going to tell us that you had a FRAKING girlfriend?" questioned Kevin, who had dibs on Annabeth.

"I didn't tell you guys! Hmm well sorry, I guess," he said, "I have to go now guys, see you next year!"

He had a mischievous look in his eyes as he was walking away. Without warning he lifted Annabeth on to his shoulders making her scream at him about how he was a stupid 'seaweed brain' and hopped the bus.

His friends waved good-bye and made their way home without Kayla, as she had left earlier.

"Wait a minute, they learn how to sword fight at that Camp. Percy has some serious explaining to do when he gets back!" Kevin said.

**Yay, so that was my first fanfiction! I know the idea is not original but I wanted to start small and work from there. So, if you liked it or not please review so I can grow from there. Thanks for reading, beautiful creatures!**


End file.
